You Made a Believer out of Me
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: AU: Vince Faraday was always a skeptic when it came to the supernatural. He could watch it on the TV every day, but he never thought that he would be coming face to face with it. Especially the paranormal phenomenon. Vinwell.


**Here's a very random idea that I came up with to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Yes, this very well could go under The Many Sides of Vinwell, but I feel like it deserves its own story. **

**I own nothing. **

_**You Made a Believer Out of Me**_

Long ago, Palm City had been ruled by two different royal families. These were the Chandlers and the Flemings. Both families were constantly trying to work together with the whole "agree to disagree" spiel. They were constantly fighting over who had the most power, but when the Fleming heir was born, a solution came about.

Jamie Fleming was the apple of her parents' eyes. Peter and his wife had wanted a child for so long; after the Chandlers had their son, the Flemings were doubtful of ever having an heir to the throne. After she was born, it seemed that the kingdom was rejuvenated once again. While the Chandler heir, Conrad, was at least five years older than Jamie, the feuding families decided that the two heirs would tie in the families legally. There would be no more arguing over who had more power, and there would be no more worrying about future heirs to the throne. Conrad Chandler and Jamie Fleming were betrothed to be married.

Conrad, of course, had no problem with this. Jamie, on the other hand, had a serious problem with it. She _hated _him as a child, and even as a teenager and a young adult that disdain stayed with her. The Chandler heir always had that creeper status about himself. Jamie was sure that he was dissecting the woodland animals in secrecy. The castle was a ways away from any other members of society, and there were a few acres of land behind it. He could have easily gotten away with it…

Neither family really understood the brunette's hatred for her future husband. Sadly enough, she was forced to think that neither family _took _the time to understand. Consequently, their oblivious manner was what led to her death.

Jamie had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach on her wedding day. Could it have been the odd looks that Conrad had been giving her all day? Or could have it have been the fact that she was getting married to a man that she had no interest in whatsoever?

The Chandler heir had his own hidden agenda; he liked his future wife well enough, but he wanted all of the power to himself. When his parents passed away, he automatically got control of the throne. If he married Jamie, he would have to share the power with her. Conrad didn't see how that was fair in the least bit. Before the wedding ceremony began, he was able to get her alone. When she least expected it, he administered her with a lethal dosage of a concoction that he had been playing with. It was supposed to be a paralytic. Conrad couldn't have her screaming for help while he delivered a blow to the head, could he?

On a day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, Jamie Fleming was murdered in cold blood. The kingdom fell to the ground soon after. Peter and his wife grieved themselves to death, Conrad was put to death, and the elder Chandlers disappeared into thin air. The castle that the kingdom once thrived in later on became a tourist attraction. Rumor had it that the murdered bride-to-be haunted this attraction, longing for peace in the murder that not many people knew about.

- o-

Vince Faraday had never been in contact with the paranormal before. Sure, he had been with his friends to haunted houses around Halloween time and had been in his fair share of creepy houses through his twenty-three years of life. But, he had never actually dealt with paranormal and the like firsthand. He was a skeptic; never believed in vampires, warlocks and witches, or even ghosts. That being said, the young adult could sit in front of the TV and watch the SyFy channel day in and day out.

One day, however, his mind was changed for good. His parents wanted to take a tour in the oldest portion of Palm City. When he heard the rumor of Jamie Fleming's ghost wandering around, he snorted in disbelief. He claimed that he would believe it when he saw it. This is where the _be careful what you wish for _saying came into play.

The twenty-three-year-old was a member of the Palm City Police Department; he knew quite a bit about the history behind the former monarchy that the city used to be under. The fact that a murder was only something that very few people knew about was slightly unnerving. Conrad's parents had been the ones to sentence their son to death, which was most likely what led to their disappearance months later. Everyone else knew nothing about Jamie's murder. Her death was deemed an accident as far as any of the other citizens were told.

Vince went to the attraction with his parents solely because his mother wanted him to. He wasn't there because he wanted to see a ghost, but that didn't mean that Jamie knew that.

- o-

As Vince anticipated, the tour was long and boring. He looked over at his parents, a light chuckle escaping his lips. Vince sr. was looking just as bored, if not more so. His wife, on the other hand, was clutching a camera and staring at everything with curious eyes. It was adorable, both men had to admit.

When the tour guide finally shut up and let everyone walk amongst themselves, the sandy blonde let out a sigh of relief. He thought that it would _never _end. As the cop began to walk at his own pace, he lost his parents. His mother had zoomed off somewhere in particular, to which his father had to follow her to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. Where _else _would Vince get his stubbornness from?

Whatever, he thought to himself. Vince was minding his own business, walking along, when he caught something from the corner of his eye. From the looks of it, it was coming from the direction of the stairwell.

It wasn't very pronounced, but it was something that sparked the twenty-three-year-old's interest.

In pure curiosity, he marched towards the stairwell. Of course, whatever he had seen had vanished by the time that he made all the way up. Vince knew how crazy he sounded, but he had the most vivid feeling setting in the pit of his stomach. Like something really bad was about to happen, or had _just _happened.

The cop came up on several different doors. All of them had rusted from being shut for so long, but one in particular stood out. Wait, was it open? Didn't all of the separate quarters have to be shut, even for the historians that would come up? It didn't quite make sense, but Vince didn't have enough sense in his right mind to put two and two together. His inquiries made him want to know more, no matter how dumb they would come out to be.

Thrusting his head from side to side to make sure that no one was around, he made his way over to the open door. What he saw inside gave him the chills, even before stepping foot in the room. A woman of no more than twenty-one years of age stood at two French-styled double doors, just staring out at the outside world. Some places she seemed completely translucent, but Vince swore that he could make out her brunette hair and the blood stains that were all over her tattered white dress.

He had no words for when he stepped inside that room. All of his energy was drained in one swift moment, his blood grew cold and his body was numb all over by the time he could take in his first breath of air.

The young woman that stood at the double doors jolted out of whatever trance she had been in and turned around to face Vince. If he hadn't been numb, he would have felt the non-stop drumming that came from his heart. Adrenaline was coursing through the cop as his flight or fight system kicked in. The only thing that he knew was that he was afraid; _very _afraid of what was standing in front of him.

Her icy stare bored into him, but she didn't say a word. In fact, she didn't even know if she could say a word. It had been over two centuries ago since she was murdered in this very room. Could she speak with the living? The only thing that she had known for these two centuries was that she was stuck in this castle. She tried to leave many times. It all failed, bringing her back to the same room over and over again. Jamie was stuck in a loop in her very own home.

Vince finally managed to speak. His voice was incredibly raspy, and almost inaudible to himself. The cop could barely breathe at that moment. He had never seen anything like that before. To be honest, he didn't even know what _that _was.

"What're you doing up here?" he asked shakily.

The ghost wasn't sure of what to do. This guy was talking to her…? Normally the tourists would freak out and leave her alone. All she wanted to do was let them know that they were stepping on her dress…

"I always come back here… what's new?" Jamie finally responded, shocked at how fluid her voice sounded.

The brunette's voice sent chills down the curly haired blonde's spine, but he tried to remain cool and collected. There was no way that Vince could be talking to a living girl and he knew it. As impossible as it sounded, he was looking at a ghost. Why did it have to be him? Shouldn't these spirits be shown to the ones that actually _want _to see? Though, now he was curious. He wasn't one of those scientific skeptics; he knew that there was no other possible explanation to some young woman that was translucent and partly transparent.

"What do you mean that you always come back here? Can't you go to the _light _like they do on that show, what's it called, Ghost Whisperer?" he asked, swallowing a rather large lump in his throat. He was lucky that she didn't know what he was talking about. The sandy blonde had been made fun of by his work buddies for watching it. But, in his defense, it was his younger sister's favorite show. And what baby sis wanted, baby sis got.

Jamie just lightly gawked at the human before her. "I can't go anywhere. I've tried for years. I can leave the room, but the moment that I try to leave the castle," she paused, shaking her head with a grave expression, "I come right back to this room."

Vince looked around the room with a solid frown. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in those two centuries. It didn't even look like dust and cobwebs had been able to infest the room. It was so actively haunted that it _couldn't _be changed. Jamie relived her death every night. She would forever live with this curse.

The cop was about to respond when the brunette ghost snapped her neck to the door, directly behind him. Her wide eyes grew wider in that instant, something that was alarming to Vince. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"You have to get out of here. I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave. He'll be here soon," Jamie spoke, clutching at her chest fearfully.

"What? He who?" the curly haired blonde asked, eyes widening as he felt something ice cold pass right by him.

"Conrad," the ghost whispered, visible tears flooding her eyes. "He doesn't like it when I have a male visitor."

Huh? No one ever said anything about Conrad Chandler's spirit running around the castle, did they?

"I relive my death every day. Conrad doesn't like it when other people are around, 'cause that messes everything up," Jamie added, a little louder.

"Maybe I should camp out here, then," Vince spoke stubbornly. "I can't stand it when girls are tormented by the men that are supposed to love them!" the last part was mostly for Conrad to hear. He seriously hoped that he would see that son of a bitch.

"I wouldn't mock him if I were you," the brunette spoke to the human, wary of his wellbeing.

The cop was about to speak when he felt a hot pressure settle on his back. His adrenaline was spiking again, only he realized that this time he could feel it.

Jamie watched from a far with large eyes as the human was thrown across the room effortlessly. The door swung shut to compensate for the large crash with Vince clashing into the wall.

The twenty-three-year-old tried picking his head up to see what had just thrown him across the room. Though, as soon as he lifted his blood streaked face nothing was to been seen. All he could feel was that hot, angry, air filling the atmosphere around him.

"Conrad, leave him alone!" the brunette barked at him. She could see him just fine. He was staring down at the cop, wavering from side to side.

"No, no," Vince began, spitting out the blood that filled his mouth. "If he has something to say, I'll be happy to hear it."

Jamie stared back at him blankly. "Do you have any damage to that head of yours? He just threw you across the room!"

"I'm Vince Faraday, the most stubborn man that you will ever meet," the sandy blonde spared the ghost a weak grin. That was what his mother said, at least.

Conrad picked him up by the throat and rammed him against the wall. Again, he didn't show himself to Vince. He began beating the cop's head against the wall repeatedly, reveling in the blood that was beginning to splatter across his own face.

"Conrad! Let him go!" Jamie shouted at the top of her lungs. Her dead groom let Vince topple to the floor as he walked up to her. His footsteps echoed against the ceiling, despite the unusually low ceiling that was in the room. "You know that I'm the one you want, not him," she added quietly.

There was no way that Vince could fight off a ghost. He didn't carry an exorcism book around, sadly enough. The cop looked up at Jamie, who was being backed into a wall, inhaling something that was blown in her face.

As Vince began to crawl away from the scene, he could hear Conrad as he beat his bride to death. He hunkered in a corner as he got the strength to pull himself up again. The elder Faradays would be looking for him rather soon and they wouldn't believe that he fell down a few flights of stairs.

Conrad stalked out of the room after his bride came back to "life" again. She sat there for a few minutes and just cried her heart out. Her tattered skirt was fluffed out in front of her, her shoulders shaking as the silent sobs wracked her body.

Vince felt sorry for the brunette. Why did she have to relive her death every single day for the rest of her afterlife? Wasn't there some way that she could be free?

"Hey," he began, trying to get up, but failing miserably. "Isn't there somewhere that you could go besides here?"

Jamie looked up and met with the human's eyes. "No. I'm forever at Conrad's disposal."

"I'm sure that there's gotta be a catch. What if you fell in love with someone?" Vince asked, innocently curious.

The brunette scoffed. "And who would I find to love me back? I'm _dead _Vince."

"You'd be surprised," the cop spoke, coughing into his hand weakly.

Jamie came over to him and laid her head against his shoulder. Surprisingly, Vince could feel the pressure. His arm began to register the cool temperature that came with associating with a ghost. The goose bumps began to rise up all across that one arm. Despite those nerves reacting, he wasn't scared at all. He actually felt calm now that he knew that she would do no harm to him.

- o -

Another day had come and gone for the ghost of Jamie Fleming. She went outside the French-styled double doors after Vince had left to find his family. He was the only man who had ever shown an interest in her. And, besides her father, Vince was the only man who had ever cared for her.

The brunette walked towards the railing of the balcony and watched as the tourists left the castle. She felt envious that they were able to leave the hell that she called home. Angry tears filled up in her eyes as she felt Conrad snake an arm around her.

As the last tourist disappeared from sight, Jamie let out a blood curdling shriek. There was no hope left in her mind at that point. Vince Faraday would probably never be back for her.

Or so she thought.

**Departure from my usual fluff, huh? Well, that was the plan. Please review! Would anyone like to see this picked up in a multi-chaptered fic? **


End file.
